1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a backlight device configured to provide light to a display panel and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device including a display panel configured to display an image, such as a television, a monitor, and the like.
The display device may display a 2-dimensional image through the display panel provided in a flat shape, or the display device may display an image recognizable as a 3-dimensional image by a user.